Office Hours
by sakurrahh
Summary: In which they are all tech nerds and get picked up by the same company. Sasuke's all sorts of genius, Sakura and Ino are up to no good and no one knows how Naruto got the gig. Hinata wonders why she applied for this and Shikamaru just can't seem to catch a break. The rest of them are a little saner… sometimes.


"I made brownies!" Sakura announces, bounding into the lunchroom with a grin on her face and a plastic box full of the chocolatey goodness that she has somehow managed to keep hidden from everyone.

Sasuke and Naruto take one look at each other, and race towards the box, hunger in their eyes as they snatch as many as they can cram into their mouths before retreating. The rest of the interns have probably heard as well, with Ino and Shikamaru already racing each other through the corridor, towards the box in Sakura's hands.

Ino figures that if Shikamaru gets there first, she's basically fucked because she has witnessed firsthand how much the boy can eat.

Without a twinge of regret, Ino effectively shoves Shikamaru to the side with all the strength she can muster. He lets out a strangled yelp as he trips and tumbles through an open door on the side and into one of the senior staff's office.

He's going to have some explaining to do.

"YES!" screams Ino, as she lunges at the box grabbing about 4 brownies. She had faced the sorrows of missing out on Sakura's baked treats last time, when she had been stuck trying to teach one of the new kids how to use the company's computer system. And she thought she was supposed to be the intern.

"Wow guys could you maybe calm down a little," Sakura says, looking slightly appalled at the state of her friends.

"Sakura!" comes a soft voice from the left. Sakura spins around to see Hinata moving hurriedly towards her.

"I hope I didn't miss out on the brownies!" she says, with a genuinely worried expression on her face.

"Of course I saved one for you," With a grin, Sakura hands the last brownie to Hinata, who accepts with a polite smile and a thank you.

"Bullshit you did," Ino glares at her. "It's every woman for herself, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED."

"Shut up Ino," Sakura looks unimpressed.

"You shut up."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Whatever."

Sakura rolls her eyes.

"You know, the rest of them are going to be pissed when they find out there are no more," Sasuke stuffs the last brownie in his mouth, inhaling the whole thing in about three seconds.

"Maybe I would have some left if you and Naruto didn't eat them all," Sakura snaps the box shut, and leaves it on the table.

"You know how much we love your food!" protests Naruto, with chocolate smeared across half his face.

"Yeah make more next time Sakura," Ino suggests, as she finishes off the last of her brownies. "You know they all go mad when they don't get any."

"Maybe that's my secret," Sakura smiles with an evil glint in her eyes.

Ino gasps loudly and Naruto looks shocked out of his mind. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Idiots, the lot of them.

From across the hall, Neji peers out of his office.

"Don't you all have work to do?"

"We're on lunch break," they reply simultaneously.

Neji rolls his eyes as he slams the door, muttering something along the lines of 'Useless fuckers'.

Shikamaru stumbles out of the office looking pale and pretty badly shaken up. He takes a step into the lunchroom and takes one look at Ino.

"Shika…" Ino backs away with fear in her eyes. At this stage, the other four have become completely silent, no one wanting to deal with a raging Shikamaru.

"Shika come on, you know I missed out last time." She lets out a shaky laugh as Shikamaru edges closer and closer. He looks like he could probably snap her in half.

Ino sees her life flash before her eyes, momentarily looking dazed. But then reality hits and in a split second, she's shrieking as she dashes out of the room, making a beeline for the bathrooms, with Shikamaru only steps behind her.

"I hope she's ok," Sakura looks worried, but when the sound of a door slamming and the locks clicking followed by an exasperated groan is heard, she lets out a sigh of relief.

"See what happens when you don't make enough food," Sasuke scrolls through the Reddit forum he's currently reading on his phone, a bored expression on his face.

"They go fucking rabid for that shit," Naruto's stomach growls as he wishes he had grabbed more.

"I know," Sakura has that same smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Shikamaru trudges back into the lunchroom and eyes the empty box in despair.

Next time, he thinks. Next time.

* * *

><p>"Oi Sasuke, what exactly am I supposed to do here?" Naruto looks at his computer in confusion. Shrugging, he opens up a new window and starts playing pacman.<p>

Sasuke saunters over, takes one look at Naruto and turns right back around deciding that he doesn't have the time to deal with this shit.

"Hey hey! Teme wait up!"

When Sasuke pays him no attention, Naruto grabs the closest thing to him, which happens to be a 12 pack of colour pencils, and throws it at Sasuke's head, with freakishly accurate aim.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke rubs the back of his head and looks down at his feet, at the offending object. "And why the fuck do you have colour pencils?"

Ignoring his questions, Naruto whines and points at his screen. "What does that mean and how do I do it?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and wonders how the idiot scored a job here. He pulls up a seat next to Naruto and spends the next hour explaining basic HTML code. Sasuke can safely say that after seeing Naruto's understanding of it, the company's website design is far from looking any good.

Naruto thinks Sasuke is a genius (which he is) and Sasuke thinks Naruto is about five years old (which he basically is).

* * *

><p>Neji calls a team meeting with only the interns. The lot of them shuffle in, taking seats in the chairs scattered across the room.<p>

"So, it's been about a month since you all started your internships here. I'm fairly impressed with most of you," Neji makes a point of glaring at Naruto, who is obliviously looking out the window in fascination. He rolls his eyes and continues.

"Your abilities by far exceed those of regular highschoolers and college freshman. I want you to keep up this work, many of you have good chance of being offered a permanent position here when the school year is over."

At this, all of them perk up, listening more intently. The idea of having a job straight out of high school or their first year of college is unimaginable. And Konoha Inc. has a six figure starting salary.

"In the following months, you will have to deal with the pressures that come with working at such a large company, and your skills will be tested." Neji paces around the room, eyeing each one of them.

"Some of you will ultimately crash and burn, some of you will have your true talents shine through."

By now, even Naruto has started to pay attention. Neji rarely spent more than five seconds speaking to any of them. A speech like this meant that he was getting serious.

"Prove to me that you can handle this environment and that you have the skills required to work here and you will be rewarded." He stops pacing and turns to face them, a stern expression on his face.

"Now get to work."

Everyone scrams out of the room and to their workstations in record time.

Neji smirks. This is going to get interesting.

* * *

><p>Note. Idk anymore. I write crack because my life is a joke and I relate to it. This will be a konoha kids fic but with sasusaku and a few other pairings. This is like a prologue i guess.<p> 


End file.
